Everyone who has ever played golf knows how hard it is to get the ball aimed in the right direction and actually hit the ball in the same direction. Everyone has a unique stroke or technique for lining the ball up with the hole, swinging and actually striking the ball. There is no right way or wrong way to line up and hit a golf ball.
Most every golf course offers lessons on golf, from the basics to more advanced techniques. Of course, the best way to improve your golf game is to practice, practice, practice. Not only does playing a game of golf help improve your game but hitting buckets of balls and just spending time practicing putting.
There are a lot of help devices available as well. For example, there are devices that you can purchase that plug into electricity so that you can practice putting indoors. These devices come in different sizes and shapes but there basic function is to allow a user to practice putting. There are also a number of golf clubs that are equipped with laser type devices.
One example of a laser device used in connection with a golf club is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,626 by Osborn. In this configuration, illustrates the use of a laser which is connected to the shaft of the putter over the upper surface of the club head. The laser disclosed is also equipped with a range finder which is visibly displayed for the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,983 by Yang, a laser is disclosed wherein the laser is located within a recessed chamber of the club head. Additionally, the club includes an elongated slot on a face thereof in communication with the recessed chamber.
Another laser device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,087 by Moser. In this patent, the use of a mirror attached to the toe of the putter head. The location of the laser is such that when the putter is in position to strike the ball, the projected beam of light is reflected in the mirror on the putter head back to the housing from which the laser beam is projected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,869 by Chen discloses an aiming device for a golf club wherein the aiming device includes a fixing seat which attaches to the shaft of a club or the grip. The laser is pivotable on the main body.
Collin et al. discloses the use of a laser in connection with a putter in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,122. The use of a laser attached putter face is described wherein the laser is powered by a battery located on the grip of the putter. The electrical connection is wound around the shaft of the putter and connected to the battery source. This particular configuration allows for the laser to be removed when not in use.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,493 by Rhodes et al. a laser device is disclosed which includes a laser, an on/off switch a reflective surface rotatable by a handle and a lever system, a PC board, and a switch to prevent the laser from being accidently shone in the eyes of other persons.
These are just a few examples of various kinds of configurations comprising lasers. One thing is for sure, everyone who wants to improve their golf game certainly has the ability to do so if they are willing to allocate the time and money to do so.